Harumi Sunakawa ~B5 Audition Live~
Respuestas B5 (Principales y central) #Pues, yo siempre estoy ligada al amor, ¡Y Sweet Sensation es increible para esta tematica! Y que mejor que un traje de listones y colores pasteles para llenarlo de una dulce sensación n.n # ¡Inyectar el poder del amor en sus corazones! Eso es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles, ¡Todo lo que tengo! :D # Ultimamente no habia hecho demasiados...¡Pero me quedo con muchas ganas de más, y más conciertos! >.< no se preocupen, dentro de poco volvere a las andadas :) #Algo como demostrar nuestros atributos (por atributos se refiere a talentos, ¿Ok?...no eso, xD) y que la gente vea lo mejor de nosotras, ¡Eso es lo mejor! :3 #¡Pues claro! Una nueva aspirante a la princesa del amor...*w* #Por supuesto que si :3 todo el mundo es libre de utilizar los conjuntos de Pretty Love :) #PriPara es...todo, todo para mi...nu puedo explicarlo con palabras pero...¡Es el mejor lugar que existe, y agradesco poder estar en el! :D Información general *Idol: Harumi Sunakawa. *Canción: Sweet Sensation. *Coord: Mint Cotton Ribbon Coord. *Cyalume: Super Cyalume Harumi Coord. *Extras: Idol Aura, Starlight B&B. *Código: 160617NMS. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ �� ~ Antes del Live ~ �� Harumi: *Frente a la sala para cambiarse* ... XXX: ¿Nerviosa? Harumi: ¿? *Voltea* ...Kamito... Kamito: Bueno, se nota bastante. Harumi: Pues...un poco pero...me hubiera gustado que Sakura y Mei también participaran... Kamito: Siempre pensando en tus amigas, ¿Por que no te concentras en hacer un buen Live? Harumi: Eso intento... Kamito: *Suspira* Tsk... *La abraza* Harumi: ¿? *////* ¿Q-Que haces...? Kamito: Cállate. No arruines el momento. Harumi: ... Kamito: *Después de unos segundos, la suelta* ¿Y bien? Harumi: ¿? Kamito: ¿Sientes más calor? Harumi: ¿Eh? •///• Kamito: Leí una vez de que el calor de un abrazo sirve para bajar los nervios...*Se cumbre sus mejillas debido a un ligero sonrojo* ¡N-No lo malinterpretes! Solo fue por eso... Harumi: O-Oh... Kamito: Pff, bueno...espero que haya servido de algo... Harumi: ... *Sonrie* ¿Como lo haces? Kamito: ¿? ¿Hacer que? Harumi: Hacerme sonreir cuando estoy triste, ¡Eres genial, Kamito! Kamito: ¿¡Hum!? *////* *Aparta la cabeza* N-No digas cosas extrañas...¿No deberias empezar ya con tu Live? Harumi: Si, si, ¡Aqui voy! ¡Gracias denuevo! *Va a cambiarse* Kamito: ...Tsk...*Para si mismo* Eres demasiado linda... ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Meganee: Escanea tus PriTickets en la sección "MyTicket". También puedes escanear los TomoTickets de tus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Meganee: Este es el conjunto favorito de Harumi-san, esperamos que nos entregue un gran Live para este B5. Harumi: ¡Mint Cotton Ribbon Coord! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Harumi: ¡Minna~! ¡Cupido ha llegado para arreglar sus corazones! Fans: ¡HARUMI! ¡HARUMI! ¡HARUMI~! Harumi: Nee, nee~ ¿Recuerdan cuando yo estaba en B5? Fans: ¡Si, si! Harumi: Pues ahora Cupido no quiere perder su puesto de la central, ¡Así que esperare todo el apoyo de su parte! ¡Vamos con todo! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Aparece su aura y Harumi hace girar su Heart Belt, apareciendo a su alrededor un brillo arcoiris mezametate no haru ni kizuite Sweet Sensation totsuzen ni otozureta amai yokan hoho o naderu kaze no you ni itsumo yasashiku waratteru kimi ga suki yume no naka nara nando demo ieteta noni doushite kuchi ni dasenain darou Kamito...de alguna manera, me siento llena de energías por el...*Sonrie*...eso significa que... wakatteru yo karimono no kotoba kasanete mo kimi e no kyori wa chijimanai kara Su aura se intensifica y el brillo arcoiris se extiende cada vez más. suki tto hareta sora ni hajiketa Sweet Sensation! nando mo kurikaesu shinkokyuu inoru you ni negai komete tsubuyaku kyou koso wa kitto iemasu you ni ...No...esto no comenzo ahora...siempre lo senti, y nunca me di cuenta... arikitari na hanashi demo tanoshisou ni kiite kureru kimi dakedo yume ya risou no shoutai ga kimi tte koto o shittara nante omou ndarou Harumi resplande al punto de que su cuerpo tiene textura de cristal, aparecen 4 siluetas (como las de Laala y Falulu) atrás de ella de diferentes colores que bailan a su ritmo. wakatteru yo kimeta kokoro ga yuraide tara koko kara ippo mo susumenai kara ...Que idiota... suki tte kaita sora ni hirogaru Sweet Sensation! moteamasu tenohira nijimu ase inoru you ni nigirishimete sasayaku aa onaji kimochi ga kikemasu you ni ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Harumi: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! The Legendary Princess Heart of Friendship and Love (Esta en su página :v) ¡¡Super Cyalume Change~!! Todos estos sentimientos...que lleguen...a ti, ¡A ti...y a todos! ¡Escuchen el amor, minna~! Yo...yo...¡Estoy enamorada! te o tsunaide aruku no mo taainai kaiwa datte zenbu zenbu kimi to janakucha imi ga nai kara ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ suki tto hareta sora ni hajiketa Sweet Sensation! nando mo kurikaesu shinkokyuu inoru you ni negai komete tsubuyaku itsumade mo koko de aemasu you ni aemasu you ni ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Fans: ¡HARUMI-CHAN~! ¡QUE TIERNAAAAA~! ¡MIRA HACIA ACA, HARUMI-CHAN! Harumi: ...No... Fans: ¿? Harumi: Esto...¡Esto aun no termina, amigos! Fans: ¿Eh? Harumi: ¡Vamos todos, cantemos juntos! Fans: ¡WOOOW! Harumi: ¡Vamo, vamos! ¡¡Vengan...y cantemos!! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Harumi baja del escenario mientras canta. Enciende tu equipo sube el volumen para entender al mundo abre tu puerta grita en tu muro para encontrar el rumbo Su aura se intensifica, y aun en el Cyalume Change, sigue cantando y brillando. deja que pase llora si quieres quita el dolor profundo ríe por nada cuenta conmigo déjale a tu corazon muestra tu destino Todo el público comienza a cantar y bailar con ella. ven y canta dame tu mano cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía vamos ven y canta sigue cantando piénsalo en color es hoy que tu sueño es mi canción Salen de la sala del Live y comienzan a cantar y bailar por todo PriPara. IdolX: ¿? ¿Que sucede? Harumi: ¡Minna, cantemos todos juntos! sueña mas alto dime que quieres muestra tu vida al mundo sigue tu instinto no te detengas rompe tu laberinto se abren tus ojos luces y aplausos sube el telón y tu impulso vuela ( tu impulso vuela ) ríe por nada eres mi amigo déjale a tu corazon muestra tu destino ven y canta dame tu mano cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía vamos ven y canta sigue cantando (ahora bien y canta) piénsalo en color es hoy que tu sueño es mi canción ven y canta dame tu mano cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía vamos ven y canta sigue cantando ( bien y canta ) piénsalo en color es hoy que tu sueño es mi canción Todo PriPara canta y baila con ella, y la luz arcoiris a su alrededor ahora ilumina también al público. ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ ¡¡¡Making Drama, Switch on~!!! Harumi esta en el cielo azul encima de una suave nube, con una flecha enorme y con la vista en un corazón de arcoiris. Saca una flecha que tiene por la parte de atras y dispara al corazón. Al darle al centro, se revienta y salen pequeños corazones de el salen millones de pequeños codazones de el. Harumi vuela ha unos giros de Ballet y hace una pose ~ Cupid Magic, Like a Angel ~ ¡¡¡SUPER CYALUME CHANGE~!! el camino puede ser mejor si cantamos puede el corazon ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ ven y canta sigue cantando el camino puede ser mejor si cantamos puede el corazon cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía vamos el camino puede ser mejor si cantamos puede el corazon de tu mano siempre juntos ven y canta sigue cantando piénsalo en color es hoy que tu sueño es mi canción Categoría:Live Categoría:Harumi Live Categoría:Harumi Sunakawa Categoría:TIC6 Categoría:B5 Audition